masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:92.236.180.51
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Elevator conversations page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 20:27, January 18, 2010 I am only going to say this once... DO NOT, and allow me to repeat that so there is no confusion, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EDIT COMMENTS MADE BY SOMEBODY ELSE ON A TALK PAGE. Removing comments made by someone else on a talk page is vandalism, and editing their comments to make them state something other than what the author intended is impersonation AND vandalism. I'm still debating whether to ban you or not at this point. Earlier you deleted one of my comments outright. As it was the first time, another admin assumed it was an error and replaced my comment. Now you go back and change one of my comments to read 4-4, as opposed to 4-1-1. BTW, it's not 4-4, it's 4-2-1. Still not enough votes in favor of keeping. The history shows that your IP made three statements in favor of keeping, so that's only one vote, just repeated three times. Again, the jury is still out over whether a vandalism ban is imminent, so I'd suggest laying low and staying out of my sight. Of all the things people can do to break the rules around here, editing/deleting someone else's comments is the one that angers me the most. SpartHawg948 10:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay Okay. We get it! You're American,you're "macho" your in the army, you're "Only going to say this once" Yay, great, good for you, now either ban me, or stop bothering me, im giving you the choice. Verdict Mulled it over, and basically came to the decision that: Deleting someone's comment once could be written off as a mistake. Vandalizing another user's comments twice (by both deleting them and editing them yourself) gets a strongly worded warning. Doing it four times? That seems like a textbook case for a ban if ever I've seen one, and the standard for vandalism here is one year. If you feel that this was uncalled for, or was too harsh an action, I have left you the ability to edit this talk page, although I must caution you that misbehavior here can result in this privilege being revoked as well. If you don't wish to comment on it, I'll see you in one year. SpartHawg948 12:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean you'll see me in one year? Also (just out of interest) how did you know it was me? Also (out of interest again) why do you want to delete the elevator conversations so much? It is the MASS EFFECT wiki after all it wasn't harming you personally, i liked it and some else work hard creating it?